Sorry, I Love You
by pinkKYUMIN
Summary: Mencintai orang yang sangat membencimu pasti akan sangat sulit. Tapi, untuk seorang Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah menyerah. KyuMin / WonMin. "Aku membencimu Cho Kyuhyun!" / "Lee Sungmin..." / akhirnya saya putuskan untuk update ch1 di sini RnR?
1. Prolog

**Sorry, I Love You**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt.**

**Rate : T+**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Heechul, Hangeng, Leeteuk, Kangin, etc.**

**Pairing : KyuMin, WonMin, etc.**

**Part : 1**

**Warning : Genderswitch, GJ, Tidak sesuai EYD, OOC, TYPOs**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin is destiny and belong to each other.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Siwonnie! Awaaaas!" Sungmin menjerit ketika mobil yang berlawanan arah dengan mobil yang sedang ia tumpangi dengan kekasihnya itu sudah berjarak sangat _dekat._

_CKIIIT!_

_BRAK!_

.

.

.

.

"Ming." Siwon menyebut nama Sungmin dengan lirih, ia mencoba membuka matanya dan mencari keberadaan Sungmin. Tapi belum sempat dia menangkap sosok gadis yang sangat ia cintai itu, kesadarannya sudah hilang terlebih dahulu.

.

.  
.

Heechul menggenggam jemari Sungmin dengan erat. Sudah tiga hari semenjak kecelakaan itu, namun Sungmin belum juga sadar. "Sayang, bangun nak. Eomma merindukanmu." Heechul mencium punggung tangan Sungmin dengan sayang.

Heechul mengelus dahi Sungmin yang berbalut perban. Berharap anak yang sangat ia cintai itu akan segera sadar. Dan sepertinya Tuhan sedang berbaik hati. Perlahan, Sungmin menggerakkan kelopak matanya. "Sayang." Heechul mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Sungmin.

"Sayang." Panggilnya sekali lagi, memancing Sungmin untuk segera sadar. Dan beberapa detik berikutnya, Heechul sungguh sangat bahagia ketika mata Sungmin terbuka.

"E-eomma." Lirih gadis manis itu.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap Siwon dengan sedih. Air matanya turun semakin deras. Gadis yang sedang duduk di kursi roda itu terus menggenggam jemari kekasihnya dengan erat. "Wonnie. Aku sudah sadar. Apa kau tidak ingin sadar juga eoh? Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari namja tampan itu.

"Hiks. Wonnie. Kumohon bangunlah." Dan air mata itu terus mengalir di kedua pipi _chubby_ Sungmin.

.  
.

.

.

Suasana canggung sangat kental diantara mereka berdua. Jika Sungmin bisa, Sungmin ingin sekali memukul pria yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya ini.

Dengan segala emosi yang tertumpuk di hatinya. Sungmin mencoba membuka suara. "Jadi.. Kau yang menabrak kami waktu itu? Huh?" Sungmin bertanya dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

"Maafkan aku."

"Tsk! Apa kau pikir maafmu itu berguna Cho Kyuhyun-ssi? Bahkan sekarang kekasihku sedang terbaring koma karenamu." Nada bicara Sungmin mulai meninggi.

"Maafkan aku Sungmin."

"Jangan sebut namaku! Hanya karena ternyata orang tua kita saling mengenal, bukan berarti aku akan bisa memaafkanmu."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa - apa sebagai pembelaan. Karena memang benar, dirinyalah yang menyebabkan kecelakaan waktu itu. Dirinyalah yang menyebabkan Siwon menjadi koma seperti saat ini.

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Lalu mencoba berdiri denga bantuan kruknya. "Aku benci padamu Cho Kyuhyun." Lirihnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan pria itu.

.  
.

.

.

Karena kegigihannya untuk meminta maaf pada Sungmin, akhirnya seiring berjalannya waktu, hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedikit membaik. Sungmin tidak lagi dingin pada pria itu. Bahkan sekarang Kyuhyun sering membantu Sungmin untuk menjaga Siwon di rumah sakit. Ya, meskipun sudah enam bulan berlalu, Siwon belum juga sadar dari komanya.

Namun, ternyata hubungan mereka yang semakin membaik membuat salah seorang dari mereka berdua memendam perasaan yang semakin lama semakin dalam. Ya, Kyuhyun mulai menyukai gadis manis itu.

.

.

.

"Sungmin." Kyuhyun memanggil gadis itu saat baru turun dari mobilnya. Kyuhyun memang sering menjemput dan mengantar Sungmin ke rumah sakit. Itu merupakan sebagian hal yang bisa ia lakukan sebagai permintaan maaf atas kejadian waktu itu.

Sungmin berbalik. "Ya, Kyu?"

Dengan ragu Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sungmin, lalu berdiri tepat di depannya. "Bolehkah aku berkata sesuatu?"

"Ya. Silahkan saja."

"Aku rasa. Aku mencintaimu."

Seketika hati Sungmin mendidih mendengar perkataan itu. Dia tidak menjawab apa - apa. Sungmin hanya menatap mata Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh emosi, sebelum . . _._

_PLAK!_

Satu tamparan keras mengenai pipi tirus Kyuhyun. "Kau pikir kau pantas mengatakan itu Cho Kyuhyun? Bahkan kau masih ingat kan, siapa yang membuat kekasihku koma bahkan belum sadar sampai sekarang?"

"Sungmin." Kyuhyun mencoba mendekat.

"Jangan sentuh aku. Mulai saat ini kau tidak perlu datang ke rumah sakit atau ke rumahku lagi. Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu."

"Min. Kumohon dengarkan aku dulu."

"Pergi! Aku membencimu." Teriak Sungmin penuh emosi. Lalu gadis itu meninggalkan Kyuhyun mematung di depan rumahnya.

"Lee Sungmin." Lirih Kyuhyun dengan perih.

.

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

_Hallo.. hehe.._

_Alhamdulillah dapet inspirasi buat satu judul cerita lagi._

_Ini baru prolog aja ya. Doakan chapter satunya bisa segera diupdate.. Tapi Chapter satu dan seterusnya akan saya update di wordpress ** pinkkyumin137 . wordpress . com**_

_Ada tanggapan? hehe_

_Ditunggu responnya di kotak review._

_Terimakasih :)_


	2. Chapter 1 : The accident

**Sorry, I Love You**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt.**

**Rate : T+**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Heechul, Hangeng, Leeteuk, Kangin, etc.**

**Pairing : KyuMin, WonMin, etc.**

**Part : 1**

**Warning : Genderswitch, GJ, Tidak sesuai EYD, OOC, TYPOs**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin is destiny and belong to each other.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wonnie." Sungmin bergelayut manja di lengan kekasihnya.

Siwon menatap Sungmin dengan sayang. "Iya chagi, ada apa hm?"

"Aku ingin naik biang lala itu." Ujar Sungmin dengan manja sambil menunjuk biang lala besar yang ada di sudut taman.

"Apa pun untukmu sayang." Jawab lelaki tampan itu sambil mengecup hidung Sungmin dengan mesra.

"Yeay." Seru Sungmin dengan manja. Membuat Siwon menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya.

Begitulah Lee Sungmin, sangat manja bila sedang bersama dengan kekasihnya yang sangat tampan itu. Choi Siwon, yang sudah berpacaran dengan Sungmin selama 5tahun semenjak mereka masih di bangku SMA amat sangat memahami sifat kekasihnya yang satu itu. Justru sifat manja itulah yang membuat Siwon semakin hari semakin mencintai gadis bergigi kelinci itu. Sedangkan Sungmin, dia juga merasa sangat beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti Siwon, selain tampan, pria itu juga selalu menjadi kekasih yang bisa diandalkan.

"Wah Siwonnie. Sudah lama aku tidak naik biang lala." Seru Sungmin saat biang lala yang mereka naiki mulai naik ke atas.

Siwon mengacak rambut Sungmin dengan sayang. "Kau ini, seperti anak lima tahun saja."

"Biarkan saja." Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Siwon yang sedang menatapnya dengan senyum geli.

Saat keranjang mereka berada di puncak, biang lala itu berhenti. Sungmin semakin kagum melihat pemandangan yang ada di bawah, benar - benar indah.

Sungmin mengalihkan fokusnya saat merasa Siwon menyelipkan jemari mereka. "Sayang."

"Eum?" Sungmin balas menatap Siwon yang sedang menatapnya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Ujar Siwon sambil mengeratkan jemari mereka.

"Katakan saja, Wonnie." Senyum manis terkembang di wajah cantik Sungmin.

"Jika suatau saat nanti aku tidak bisa menjagamu lagi, kau harus berjanji ya untuk selalu menjaga dirimu dengan baik."

Dahi Sungmin mengerut mendengar perkataan Siwon baru saja. "Wonnie... Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu. Memangnya kau mau pergi kemana?"

Siwon tersenyum. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya saja."

Bibir Sungmin mengerucut. "Kau ini. Jangan bicara yang macam - macam. Memangnya kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi dan berniat meninggalkan aku, begitu?" Sungmin menatap Siwon dengan sebal.

Siwon terkekeh. "Bukan begitu sayang. Ah sudahlah. Lupakan saja." Lagi, Siwon mengacak rambut Sungmin dengan gemas.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu lagi. Kau membuatku takut." Sungmin membuat raut sedih di wajahnya.

"Iya sayang. Maaf ya?"

Sungmin menanggapi dengan satu anggukan lucu. Membuat Siwon tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecup bibir mungil itu sekilas.

Sungmin tersenyum, mereka bertatapan dengan dalam sebelum mempertemukan bibir mereka kembali. Siwon mencium Sungmin dengan lembut, seperti biasanya. Sungmin pun membalas pergerakan bibir joker Siwon. Menyalurkan segenap perasaannya pada lelaki itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari keranjang mereka sudah berputar dua kali dan kini sudah berhenti. Sontak mereka melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Kita harus turun sayang." Ujar Siwon sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya lucu.

"Lain kali kita harus naik biang lala lagi Wonnie." Seru Sungmin sesaat setelah mereka turun dari wahana itu.

Siwon terkekeh. "Iya sayang."

Setelah membeli lima buah permen kapas -jangan ditanyakan kenapa bisa membeli sebanyak itu. Sungmin yang memintanya.- dan makan malam mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Wonnie. Kau terlihat lelah. Biar aku saja yang membawa mobil." Tawar Sungmin saat Siwon menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

Lelaki berlesung pipit itu tersenyum. "Aku baik - baik saja sayang."

"Kau yakin?" Sungmin menatap Siwon dengan khawatir.

Siwon mengangguk dengan pasti. "Hmm."

Lalu mobil itu mulai melaju di jalanan kota Seoul.

Kepala Sungmin bergerak mengikuti irama lagu yang sedang diputar dari CD player mobil Siwon. Namun matanya membulat saat melihat di depan ada mobil yang melaju dengan sangat kencang ke arah mereka.

"Siwonnie! Awaaaas!" Sungmin menjerit ketika mobil yang berlawanan arah dengan mobil yang sedang ia tumpangi dengan kekasihnya itu sudah berjarak sangat dekat.

_CKIIIT!_

_BRAK!_

.

.

.

.

Mobil audi itu bergelimpang ke pinggir jalan. Menabrak trotoar dengan bunyi benturan yang sangat keras. Kesadaran Sungmin hilang seketika, sedangkan Siwon, lelaki itu masih sadar. Namun, semua yang ia lihat sudah menggelap.

"Ming." Siwon menyebut nama Sungmin dengan lirih, ia mencoba membuka matanya dan mencari keberadaan Sungmin.

"S-sung..min" Lirihnya dengan terbata - bata. Tapi belum sempat dia melihat sosok gadis yang sangat ia cintai itu, kesadarannya sudah hilang terlebih dahulu.

**.**

**.**

**_Sorry, I Love You_**

**.**

**.**

Leeteuk terdiam saat panggilan dari kantor polisi baru saja berakhir. Air matanya menetes begitu saja. Kangin, suaminya, segera menghampiri saat menyadari ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi.

"Ada apa sayang?" Kangin bertanya dengan panik.

"Yeobo. Kyunnie...Hiks."

Kangin segera membawa Leeteuk ke dalam pelukannya. "Kenapa dengan anak kita?"

"Kyuhyun.. Hiks.. Kecelakaan."

Mata Kangin membulat mendengar penjelasan istrinya.

Setelah itu, mereka segera menuju rumah sakit tempat Kyuhyun dirawat. Dengan langkah tergesah Leeteuk dan Kangin masuk ke ruangan bernuansa putih itu.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan anak saya?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan panik.

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir Nyonya. Kami sudah menangani Tuan Cho dan kondisinya sudah stabil. Untung saja tadi pasien segera dibaa kemari."

Leeteuk sedikit lega mendengan penjelasan Dokter Kim. Dia menghela napas beratnya. "Gomawo dokter." Serunya sambil tetap terisak.

"Saya permisi dulu. Jika ada sesuatu silahkan pencet tombol merah di atas ranjang itu." Jelas Dokter Kim.

"Ne Dokter." Jawab Kangin. "Gamsahamnida."

Dokter Kim tersenyum. "Ne." Lalu Dokter Kim keluar dari ruangan itu.

Leeteuk berjalan dengan lemar ke arah tempat tidur Kyuhyun, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang tersedia di sana.

"Nak. Ini eomma." Leeteuk menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan erat. "Cepat sadar, ne? Eomma menyayangimu." Ucapnya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

Sementara itu, keadaan di kamar sebelah tidak jauh berbeda. Sungmin sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri ditemani dengan kedua orang tuanya, Heechul dan Hankyung. Siwon berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Sungmin, kedua orang tuanya tidak bisa datang karena masih berada di London karena urusan bisnis

**.**

**.**

**_Sorry, I Love You_**

**.**

**.**

"Sayang." Heechul menoleh saat suaminya berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ini, kau sarapan dulu. Dari semalam kau belum makan apa - apa." Hankyung menyerahkan semangkuk ramen yang tadi ia pesan di kantin rumah sakit.

Heechul mengangguk dan segera memakan ramen itu. Meskipun dia sama sekali tidak berselera. Mengingat Sungmin masih belum sadarkan diri sampai sekarang.

"Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Heechul pada suaminya.

Hankyung tersenyum. "Aku sudah makan tadi di kantin."

Heechul hanya menanggapi dengan satu anggukan kecil, lalu melanjutkan makannya.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Heechul meletakkan mangkuk yang masih berisi ramen itu di atas nakas.

"Kau tidak menghabiskannya, yeobo?"

Heechul menggeleng pelan. "Aku sudah kenyang."

Hankyung mengangguk mengerti. "Yeobo. Kau tidak ingin ke kamar sebelah?"

"Hm?"

"Dokter Kim mengatakan bahwa pasien di kamar sebelah juga pasien kecelakaan semalam." Jelas Hankyung.

"Hmm. Mungkin nanti aku ke sana. Kau temani aku ya?"

Hankyung mengangguk. "Iya sayang. Nanti aku temani."

**.**

**.**

**_Sorry, I Love You_**

**.**

**.**

_Tok Tok Tok_

"Sayang tolong kau buka pintunya." Ujar Leeteuk yang sedang menyuapi Kyuhyun dengan bubur. Ya, Kyuhyun sudah sadar sekitar jam 2 dini hari tadi.

Kangin berdiri lalu berjalan untuk membuka pintu kamar. Kangin sedikit terkejut melihat siapa yang berada di depannya saat ini. "Heechul? Hankyung?"

.

.

.

.

Heechul menggenggam erat tangan Leeteuk. Mereka sedang duduk di dekat ranjang Kyuhyun. "Sayang, ini Heechul _ahjumma_, dia teman eomma sewaktu SMA. Dan yang bertabrakan dengan mobilmu semalam adalah anak Heechul _ahjumma_, namanya Sungmin."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "_Mianhae ahjumma_."

"Tidak sayang. Ini bukan salahmu." Heechul menatapp Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang mulai menggenang di kedua matanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sungmin?" Lirih Kyuhyun lagi.

"Sungmin dan kekasihnya, Siwon, belum sadar sayang. Tolong doakan agar mereka segera siuman ya?" Ujar Heechul. Kali ini air matanya sudah jatuh di kedua pipinya.

Melihat Heechul menangis, perasaan bersalah Kyuhyun semakin bertambah. "Pasti _ahjumma_. Aku akan mendoakan agar Sungmin dan kekasihnya cepat siuman."

"Terimakasih nak." Ujar Heechul sambil terisak

**.**

**.**

**_Sorry, I Love You_**

**.**

**.**

Heechul menggenggam jemari Sungmin dengan erat. Sudah tiga hari semenjak kecelakaan itu, namun Sungmin belum juga sadar. "Sayang, bangun nak. _Eomma_ merindukanmu." Heechul mencium punggung tangan Sungmin dengan sayang.

Heechul mengelus dahi Sungmin yang berbalut perban. Berharap anak yang sangat ia cintai itu akan segera sadar. Dan sepertinya Tuhan sedang berbaik hati. Perlahan, Sungmin menggerakkan kelopak matanya. "Sayang." Heechul mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Sungmin.

"Sayang." Panggilnya sekali lagi, memancing Sungmin untuk segera sadar. Dan beberapa detik berikutnya, Heechul sungguh sangat bahagia ketika mata Sungmin terbuka.

"_E-eomma_." Lirih gadis manis itu.

"Sungmin." Heechul sedikit memekik karena terlalu bahagia.

"_Eomma_." Heechul segera memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Akhirnya anaknya gadisnya itu sadar. Sungguh dia sangat bahagia.

"Sayang. Akhirnya kau sadar." Heechul melepas pelukannya dan menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin. "Apa yang kau rasakan sayang? Apa ada yang sakit? Katakan pada _eomma_ nak."

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "_Eomma_. Siwonnie."

Heechul sedikit menggeser badannya. "Siwon ada di sini sayang."

Melihat Siwon yang sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Mata Sungmin mulai memanas. "_Eomma_. Apa Siwon belum sadar?"

Heechul tersenyum sambil menggenggam erat jemari Sungmin. "Belum nak. Tapi _eomma_ yakin, Siwon akan segera sadar."

"_Eomma_ hiks."

"Shhh. Kau jangan menangis sayang." Heechul kembali memeluk Sungmin.

"Tapi.. Hiks.. Kenapa Siwon belum juga sadar. Hiks."

Heechul mengelus rambut Sungmin, memberi sedikit ketenangan. "Siwon akan segera sadar sayang. Percayalah."

"Hiks. Wonnie." Sungmin terus menangis. Dan Heechul terus menenangkan anak gadisnya itu

**.**

**.**

**_Sorry, I Love You_**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menatap Siwon dengan sedih. Air matanya turun semakin deras. Gadis yang sedang duduk di kursi roda itu terus menggenggam jemari kekasihnya dengan erat. "Wonnie. Aku sudah sadar. Apa kau tidak ingin sadar juga eoh? Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari namja tampan itu.

"Hiks. Wonnie. Kumohon bangunlah." Dan air mata itu terus mengalir di kedua pipi chubby Sungmin.

_Cklek._

Heechul melangkah memasuki kamar rawat Sungmin. Diikuti Leeteuk di belakangnya. Mereka memandang Sungmin dengan hati teriris. Sudah lima hari semenjak kecelakaan itu. Dan sampai saat ini Sungmin terus menangisi Siwon yang belum juga sadarkan diri.

"Sayang." Heechul membawa Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hiks."

"Sudah nak. Jangan menangis seperti ini terus." Heechul menunduk, menghapus air mata di kedua pipi Sungmin.

"Hiks." Heechul memeluk Sungmin lagi hingga tangisan Sungmin perlahan berhenti.

"Nak. Ini Leeteuk _ahjumma_." Ujar Heechul setelah melepas pelukannya. "Leeteuk _ahjumma_ adalah teman SMA _eomma_."

"Sungmin." Kali ini Leeteuk yang memeluk Sungmin. Sekilas, lalu melepasnya.

"_Ahjumma_ dan Kyuhyun minta maaf sayang."

"N-ne?"

"Kyuhyun anak Leeteuk _ahjumma_ Sungmin." Jelas Heechul.

"Lalu? Kenapa Leeteuk _ahjumma_ meminta maaf?" Tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Mobil yang malam itu menabrak mobil kekasihmu adalah milik Kyuhyun. Untuk itu _ahjumma_ minta maaf padamu nak." Jelas Leeteuuk penuh penyesalan.

_'Jadi. Nama orang itu adalah Kyuhyun.'_ Sungmin membatin. Perasaan benci mulai menyeruak di dalam hatinya. Kyuhyun yang menyebabkan semua ini. Kyuhyun yang membuat Siwon tidak sadarkan diri sampai saat ini.

_'Aku benci orang itu.'_ Batin Sungmin lagi sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat.

**.**

**.**

**_Sorry, I Love You_**

**.**

**.**

Keadaan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun semakin hari semakin membaik. Sungmin bahkan sudah tidak memakai kursi roda lagi. Sudah beberapa hari ini Leeteuk dan juga Kangin rutin mengunjungi Sungmin. Tapi sampai hari ini Kyuhyun belum juga menemuinya. Untuk itu Sungmin mengutarakan keninginannya pada Heechul.

"_Eomma_?"

"Iya sayang? Ada apa hmm?"

"Bisakah aku bertemu dengan anak Leeteuk ahjumma?"

Heechul mengelus surai Sungmin. "Kau ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, sayang?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "_Ne, eomma_."

"Baiklah. Ayo _eomma_ antar ke kamar Kyuhyun."

"Eum"

Heechul membantu Sungmin berdiri. Gadis itu memang sudah tidak memakai kursi roda, tapi Sungmin masih memakai kruk sebagai alat bantunya untuk berdiri dan berjalan.

_Tok_

_Tok_

_Tok_

Heechul mengetuk kamar rawat Kyuhyun.

_Kriet._

Pintu putih itu terbuka. "Heechul-ah, Sungmin-ah. Ayo masuk."

"Sungmin ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun Leeteuk-ah. Apa dia ada di dalam." Ujar Heechul.

"Ah. Kebetulan Kyunnie tadi bilang dia juga ingin bertemu dengan Sungmin. Tapi sekarang dia masih ada di taman"

"Kalau begitu _eomma_ antarkan aku ke taman, ya?" Pinta Sungmin pada Heechul.

"Iya sayang. Kalau begitu aku mengantarkan Sungmin ke taman dulu Leeteuk-ah."

"Aku ikut dengan kalian." Ujar Leeteuk.

"Ah baiklah. Kajja."

**.**

**.**

**_Sorry, I Love You_**

**.**

**.**

Leeteuk tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun sedang duduk di bangku taman berbalut seragam rumah sakit berwarna biru muda. "Itu Kyuhyun."

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Leeteuk menunjuk. Mencoba menetralkan emosinya yang mulai muncul di hatinya.

"Sayang." Leeteuk menepuk pundak Kyuhyun pelan.

"_Eomma_."

Leeteuk tersenyum. "Ini Sungmin." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang sedang menatapnya dengan dingin. Yang pertama ada di pikiran Kyuhyun saat itu adalah Sungmin adalah seorang yang sangat cantik. Wajahnya begitu sempurna, dengan hidung mancung dan bibir yang indah. Dan juga kedua mata yang membuatnya sedikit terhanyut dalam tatapan gadis itu.

"Nak." Suara Leeteuk menyadarkan Kyuhyun. "Sungmin bilang dia ingin berbicara denganmu. _Eomma_ tinggal kalian berdua di sini ya?"

"Ah. Ne _eomma_."

"Sungmin. _Eomma_ dan Leeteuk ahjumma kembali ke kamar ya. Jika kalian sudah selesai bicara, kau hubungi saja _eomma_ ne?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ne eomma. Arraseo."

Setelah itu Heechul dan Sungmin meninggalkan mereka berdua. Kyuhyun berniat membantu saar Sungmin ingin duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri." Seru Sungmin dengan dingin. Membuat Kyuhyun membatalkan rencananya tadi.

Suasana canggung sangat kental diantara mereka berdua. Belum ada yang berniat membuka suara setelah Sungmin duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. Jika Sungmin bisa, Sungmin ingin sekali memukul pria yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya ini.

Dengan segala emosi yang tertumpuk di hatinya. Sungmin mencoba membuka suara. "Jadi.. Kau yang menabrak kami waktu itu? Huh?" Sungmin bertanya dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

"Maafkan aku." Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Tsk! Apa kau pikir maafmu itu berguna Cho Kyuhyun-ssi? Bahkan sekarang kekasihku sedang terbaring koma karenamu." Nada bicara Sungmin mulai meninggi.

"Maafkan aku Sungmin."

"Jangan sebut namaku! Hanya karena ternyata orang tua kita saling mengenal, bukan berarti aku akan bisa memaafkanmu."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa - apa sebagai pembelaan. Karena memang benar, dirinyalah yang menyebabkan kecelakaan waktu itu. Dirinyalah yang menyebabkan Siwon menjadi koma seperti saat ini.

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Lalu mencoba berdiri denga bantuan kruknya. "Aku benci padamu Cho Kyuhyun." Lirihnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan pria itu.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, sebelum berjalan cepat menyusul gadis itu.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

_Pinginnya sih update di wordpress aja..._

_Tapi ternyata gak secepet itu saya bisa move on dari FFn T.T_

_Jadi maaf ya kalo plinplan dan tetep update ff di sini.. huhuu.._

_Terimaksih untuk yang review di prolog kemarin, chapter 1 ini khusus buat kalian kkkk _

_Semoga next chapter bisa update lebih panjang lagi. Maaf kalo ada typo hehe. Ditunggu responnya._

_Thank you_


	3. Chapter 2 : May I?

**Sorry, I Love You**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt.**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Heechul, Hangeng, Leeteuk, Kangin, etc.**

**Pairing : KyuMin, WonMin, HaeHyuk, etc.**

**Part : 2**

**Warning : Genderswitch, GJ, Tidak sesuai EYD, OOC, TYPOs**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin is destiny and belong to each other.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sungmin tunggu." Seru Kyuhyun sambil menyamai langkah gadis itu.

"Lee Sungmin." Panggil Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

_Grep._

Kyuhyun berhasil meraih lengan kanan gadis yang sekarang menatapnya dengan begitu tajam. "Kupikir kau mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja aku katakan Cho Kyuhyun-ssi."

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas kekecewaannya. "Kumohon. Maafkan aku." Lirihnya lagi.

Sungmin tersenyum meremehkan. "Kau pikir bisa semudah itu memaafkan orang yang telah membuat kesalahan yang begitu fatal?" Alis Sungmin terangkat sinis.

"Aku tahu Sungmin. Tapi kumohon berilah aku kesempatan untuk menebus kesalahanku." Manik Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin penuh permohonan dan penyesalan.

Melihat ketulusan dari mata Kyuhyun. Hati Sungmin sedikit melunak. "Entahlah. Kita lihat saja nanti." Itu kalimat terakhir yang Sungmin ucapkan sebelum meninggalkan Kyuhyun mematung memandanginya pergi.

.

.

**_Sorry, I Love You_**

.

.

_Cklek._

Heechul menoleh saat pintu kamar rumah sakit itu terbuka. "Nak, kenapa tidak menghubungi eomma." Serunya sambil berjalan ke arah Sungmin dan membantu anak gadisnya itu berjalan, lalu duduk di sofa.

"Aku sudah tidak apa - apa eomma." Kedua sudut bibir Sungmin terangkat membentuk satu senyuman.

"Tapi eomma khawatir padamu sayang."

"Keadaanku sudah membaik eomma. Jadi eomma tidak perlu khawatir."

Heechul tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. "Bagaimana obrolanmu dengan anak Leeteuk ahjumma tadi?"

Raut Sungmin seketika berubah. "Tidak banyak yang kami bicarakan. Dia hanya meminta maaf."

"Lalu, kau sudah memaafkan Kyuhyun kan nak?" Tanya Heechul dengan cemas.

Sungmin memandang ranjang dimana Siwon terbaring koma di sana. "Aku masih belum tahu eomma. Eomma tahu sendiri aku sangat mencintai Siwon. Dan aku tidak akan semudah itu memaafkan orang yang sudah membuat kekasihku menjadi koma seperti ini. Aku butuh waktu, eomma." Mata Sungmin terlihat mulai berembun.

Heechul memandang Sungmin sedih lalu membawa gadis itu dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Eomma tahu sayang. Tapi setidaknya kau beri Kyuhyun kesempatan. Dia pasti juga tidak menginginkan hal seperti ini terjadi. Ini sudah takdir sayang. Dan kau harus memiliki hati yang besar untuk bisa menerima semua ini."

"Hiks."

Heechul mengelus surai hitam anaknya dengan sayang. "Sshh. Uljima chagi."

"Hiks.."

"Sayang. shhh. Sudah sudah."

Beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya tangisan Sungmin mereda. Gadis itu melonggarkan pelukannya dengan Heechul.

Heechul menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin dan menghapus jejak air mata anak semata wayangnya itu. "Kau mau berjanji satu hal untuk eomma, sayang?"

"Hm?"

"Berjanjilah kau akan memaafkan Kyuhyun. Demi eomma sayang."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, lalu menatap Heechul dengan sendu disertai satu anggukan kecil sarat keraguan. "Aku akan mencobanya, eomma."

Heechul tersenyum lega, lalu membawa Sungmin ke dalam pelukan hangatnya lagi. "Terimakasih sayang."

Sungmin hanya bisa menjawab dengan mengangguk ragu.

.

.

**_Sorry, I Love You_**

.

.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu. Keadaan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun sudah semakin membaik. Bahkan Sungmin sudah tidak membutuhkan alat bantu apa pun untuk berjalan. Selama beberapa hari terakhir, Kyuhyun selalu menemani Sungmi menjaga Siwon saat Heechul atau pun Hankyung sedang pulang.

Seperti apa yang diminta eommanya, Sungmin akhirnya memberikan maaf untuk Kyuhyun. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun sangat lega. Hubungan mereka berdua benar - benar sudah mengalami kemajuan.

"Ming" -Oh, bahkan Kyuhyun sudah memanggil Sungmin seakrab itu.

Sungmin menoleh kearah pintu yang baru saja ditutup oleh Kyuhyun, lalu tersenyum. "Hai Kyu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Lalu berjalan mendekat. "Sedang apa?"

"Hmm. Ya. Seperti kau lihat. Aku sedang menunggu dia untuk membuka mata. Aku sangat merindukannya, Kyu." Sungmin menatap Siwon dengan mata yang mulai mengembun.

"Hey. Dia pasti akan sadar. Kita hanya perlu bersabar." Kyuhyun memberikan satu tepukan menenangkan di pundak Sungmin.

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Kuharap juga begitu. Ah~"Sungmin menghapus air matanya lalu menatap Kyuhyun. "Kudengar kau besok sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit, kan?"

Satu senyuman terukir di wajah tampan Kyuhyun. "Iya." Mengangguk kecil. "Kau sendiri, kapan diperbolehkan keluar?"

"Dokter Kim bilang, minggu depan aku sudah bisa keluar."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Syukurlah jika begitu. Kuharap Siwon akan segera sadar dan segera keluar dari rumah sakit juga."

"Hmm. Semoga saja."

_Cklek._

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menoleh kearah pintu. "Ah Kyuhyun. Kau ada di sini nak?"

Kyuhyun membungkuk hormat. "Ne ahjumma."

"_Ommo!_" Sungmin memekik melihat seseorang yang berjalan di belakang Heechul. "Donghae oppa."

"Hai, Min." Donghae segera menghampiri Sungmin. Dan gadis kelinci itu segera memeluk sepupunya dengan erat.

"Maaf baru bisa menjengukmu. Aku baru datang kemarin."

Sungmin melepas pelukan mereka. "_Gwaenchana oppa_. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau terlihat semakin tampan saja sepulang dari London."

Donghae tergelak. "Kau ini. Kabarku baik. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku sudah membaik. Tapi seperti yang bisa oppa lihat, Siwon masih koma." Raut sedih terpatri lagi di wajah manis Sungmin.

"Kau harus bersabar dan terus berdoa. Semoga Siwon segera sadar dari komanya." Ujar Donghae sambil mengusap rambut Sungmin dengan sayang.

Melihat dua orang yang sangat akrab itu membuat hati Kyuhyun berdesir aneh. Sedikit panas. Akhirnya dia memutuskan itu menjauh dan duduk di sofa di samping Heechul.

"Dia Lee Donghae. Sepupu Sungmin. Mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu. Karena Donghae melanjutkan S2nya di London." Terang Heechul tiba - tiba.

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. "Ahh. Ne ahjumma." Jujur penjelasan itu sedikit membuat hati Kyuhyun lega.

Heechul tersenyum. "Nak. Kurasa kau lebih baik memanggilku dengan sebutan eomma atau eommonim saja. Akan terasa lebih akrab."

"Baik eommonim." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk sopan.

"Anggap saja aku eommamu sendiri." Lanjutnya, sambil menata beberapa makanan di atas meja.

"Hae, Min, kemari. Eomma sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kalian." Seru Heechul. "Untukmu juga nak." Lanjutnya pada Kyuhyun.

"_Gamsahamnida eommonim_"

"Tidak perlu sungkan. Ngomong - ngomong dimana Leeteuk?"

"Ah, eomma sedang pulang sebentar. Sedikit mengurus keperluan appa yang akan keluar kota."

Heechul mengangguk paham. "Baiklah. Jha. Kalian makanlah yang banyak."

Mereka makan dengan hikmat. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian Sungmin membuka suara. "Ah, oppa. Kau akan segera menikah dengan Hyukjae eonni bukan?"

"Ah. Iya Ming. Dan aku ingin kau yang mendekorasi semuanya. Hyukjae bilang dia ingin dekorasinya dipenuhi dengan mawar kuning dan putih."

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Kenapa tidak? Bukankah toko bungamu selalu menghasilkan bunga - bunga dengan kualitas terbaik? Jangan bilang kau tidak mau."

"Kkkk. Aku hanya bercanda oppa. Baiklah. Kau bisa mempercayakan sepenuhnya padaku." Seru Sungmin diiringi satu senyuman manis.

"Sungmin mempunyai toko bunga?" Kali ini Kyuhyun yang bertanya.

"Ah, iya Kyu. Aku belum bercerita padamu, ya?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. "Belum."

"Setelah kita keluar rumah sakit. Aku akan mengajakmu ke tokoku."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kyuhyun antusias.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Hmm." Lalu tersenyum. Satu senyuman yang sanggup membuat siapa pun meleleh melihat indahnya lengkungan bibir imut itu.

.

.

**_Sorry, I Love You_**

.

.

Drrt drrt..

Sungmin tersenyum melihat si pemanggil yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"_Yeoboseo_, Kyu."

_"Yeoboseo. Kau dimana Min?"_

"Aku masih di toko. Ada apa?"

_"Mau kujemput lalu kita ke rumah sakit mengunjungi Siwon?"_

"Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk."

_"Baiklah. Sepuluh menit lagi aku sampai."_

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Bahkan mereka sudah kembali ke rutinitas sehari - hari. Kyuhyun bekerja sebagai direktur di perusahaannya sendiri. Dan Sungmin melanjutkan kembali bisnis toko bunganya.

Orang tua Siwon -Yunho dan Jaejoong- sudah datang. Jadi tugas Sungmin untuk menjaga Siwon di rumah sakit sedikit terbantu. Biasanya pagi Jaejoong yang akan menjaga Siwon, sorenya Sungmin dan terkadang ditemani Kyuhyun yang gantian menjaga pria tampan itu.

Sungmin tersenyum saat melihat Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah tokonya. Pria itu sangat tampan dengan balutan kemeja biru muda yang lengannya sudah digulung sebatas siku.

"Hai Sunny-ssi." Sapanya pada salah satu pegawai di toko bunga bernuansa pink itu.

"Hello tuan Kyuhyun."

"Kau tidak perlu memanggilku dengan embel - embel tuan."

"Haha. Baiklah."

Sungmin tersenyum melihat keakraban mereka berdua. Lalu mengambil tas tangannya.

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat berada tepat di depan Sungmin.

"Hmm. Ayo."

"Sunny-ah. Aku titipkan toko padamu ya. Mungkin lima belas menit lagi Yoona juga akan datang menemanimu." Yoona adalah salah satu pegawai Sungmin juga.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Min. Pergilah dan hati - hati di jalan." Sunny tersenyum sambil menata beberapa bunga di sana.

"Kami pergi dulu Sunny-ssi. _Annyeong._" Imbuh Kyuhyun.

"_Ne. Annyeong_." Sunny melambai pada mereka berdua.

.

.

**_Sorry, I Love You_**

.

.

"Langsung ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari menjalankan mobilnya.

"Hmm."

"Ah, bagaimana persiapan pernikahan Donghae hyung?"

"Ah. Untung kau menanyakan ini. Donghae oppa tadi menelpon, menyuruhku untuk menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Oh ya? Apa itu?"

"Apakah kau mau menjadi pendamping lelaki dihari pernihkahannya nanti?"

"Wow. Itu suatu kehormatan untukku."

Sungmin tersenyum lebar. "Itu artinya kau setuju kan?"

"Tentu saja, Min."

"_Gowawo_ Kyu."

"Tidak perlu sungkan begitu." Canda Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak menyangka. Ternyata kau bisa menjadi teman yang sangat menyenangkan."

_DEG!_

Teman.

Kata itu cukup membuat Kyuhyun sadar akan satu hal. 'Dia tidak boleh berharap lebih pada Sungmin. Gadis itu hanya menganggapnya teman. Dan ya, bagaimana mungkin dia melupakan satu hal, Sungmin sudah memiliki Siwon.'

"Kyu!" Satu pekikan dari Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tersadar.

"Ya ampun. Kau melamun?"

"Maaf min. Aku tidak sengaja."

"Kau sedang menyetir, Kyuhyun. Kau tidak mau kejadian seperti dulu terulang lagi kan?" Sungmin sedikit emosi.

"Iya Min. Maaf."

"Sudahlah. Jalankan saja mobilnya dengan baik."

Sungmin menoleh saat Kyuhyun malah menepikan mobilnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Maaf. Kau jangan marah lagi ya?"

Sungmin menghembuskan napasnya. "Aku tidak marah Kyu. Aku hanya ingin kau lebih berhati - hati."

"Iya Min. Aku janji."

Sungmin melirik jemari kelingking Kyuhyun yang tiba - tiba terangkat. "Apa ini?"

"Sebuah janji. Agar aku tidak mengulangi perbuatan bodohku lagi."

Sungmin tersenyum kesal, lalu mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan milik Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang, jalankan mobilnya lagi."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Baiklah nona Lee yang cerewet."

Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum lagi sambil menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

**_Sorry, I Love You_**

.

.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun disambut oleh Jaejoong saat memasuki ruang rawat Siwon.

"Hai nak. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memberikan satu pelukan hangat.

"Lancar eommonim." Jawab Sungmin setelah pelukan itu terlepas.

"Kyu, kau datang juga nak?"

"Ne, ahjumma."

"Bagaimana keadaan Wonnie eommonim?" Sungmin mendekati kekasihnya. Menggengam tangannya erat.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Kemana saja, asal tidak melihat bagaimana Sungmin begitu memperlakukan Siwon dengan special.

"Belum ada kemajuan berarti nak. Tadi Dokter Hwang berkata seperti itu."

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. "Dokter Hwang?"

"Ah ya. Dokter Kim dipindah tugaskan ke suatu tempat. Jadi, mulai sekarang Dokter Hwang yang akan menangani Wonnie. Dokter Tiffany Hwang." Jaejoong mendekat ke sisi Sungmin.

"Ah ne, eommonim." Jawab Sungmin sambil mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran ranjang Siwon.

Sedangakan Kyuhyun lebih memilih menyamankan duduknya di sofa.

"Nak. Eomma tinggal sebentar ne? Eomma ingin membeli sesuatu."

"Ah. Ne eommonim."

Sepeninggal Jaejoong suasana di dalam ruangan itu menjadi hening. Kyuhyun tidak berkata apa pun, begitu juga dengan Sungmin.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar satu isakan kecil. "Hiks. Wonnie, sayang. Apakah kau tidak merindukanku?"

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin di sana. Hatinya terasa teriris mendengar tangisan pilu dari gadis itu.

"Wonnie." Sungmin sedikit mengguncang tubuh Siwon. Namun nihil, pria itu tetap tidak bereaksi.

"Kau jahat. Jangan terlalu lama membuatku tersiksa. Aku merindukanmu. Aku merindukan senyummu. Hiks."

Air mata itu semakin deras membanjiri pipi Sungmin. Tangisannya pun semakin lama semakin menggema di ruangan itu. Namun di sela isakannya, tiba - tiba ada satu lengan yang menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"_Uljima._" Suara _bass_ itu menyapa gendang telinganya. Disertai satu pelukan dan usapan lembut di rambut hitamnya.

"Jangan menangis lagi Ming. Kumohon."

"Hiks. Aku. Merindukannya. Kyu. Hiks."

Awalnya Sungmin hanya diam sambil terus menangis, namun tiba - tiba tangan gadis itu terangkat untuk melingkar di tubuh kurus milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersentak. Ini pertama kalinya. Pertama kalinya dia berani memeluk Sungmin. Pertama kalinya dan dia sama sekali tidak menyangka gadis itu akan membalas pelukannya.

"Hiks."

"_Uljima_ Ming." Sungmin menggeleng di dadanya.

Kyuhyun tidak bicara lagi setelah itu. Hanya membiarkan Sungmin menangis meluapkan semua kesedihannya. Dan merasakan pelukan gadis itu yang kian megerat di tubuhnya.

_'Sungmin, bolehkah aku sedikit berharap padamu?'_

Gumamnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_Hehehehe, hallooo~~~_

_maaf ya updatenya jadi telat banget gini.._

_dan cuma bisa ngasih segitu.._

_jangan marah ya ? hehe :p_

_yaudah, mohon maaf masih banyak kekurangan_

_SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER :)_


	4. What should i do?

**Sorry, I Love You**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt.**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Heechul, Hangeng, Leeteuk, Kangin, etc.**

**Pairing : KyuMin, WonMin, HaeHyuk, etc.**

**Part : 3**

**Warning : Genderswitch, GJ, Tidak sesuai EYD, OOC, TYPOs**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin is destiny and belong to each other.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Minumlah." Kyuhyun menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada Sungmin. Mereka sedang duduk di sofa ruang rawat Siwon.

Sungmin menerima botol itu. "Gomawo, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dia menatap Sungmin dengan sendu. Perasaan bersalah itu masih tetap menghampirinya. Apalagi saat dia melihat Sungmin menangis seperti tadi.

"Maafkan aku, Min." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

Sungmin menoleh, memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sekarang menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung sofa. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut. "Aniyo. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf lagi Kyuhyun. Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakan hal itu, hmm?" Sungmin memegang pundak Kyuhyun lembut.

Kyuhyun mendongak. Membuat pandangannya bertemu dengan Sungmin. Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, pria itu mengangkat tangannya menyentuh pipi Sungmin. "Tapi perasaan bersalah itu hadir lagi saat aku melihatmu menangis seperti tadi, Min."

"Aku jahat sekali ya?" Lanjutnya.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Menyentuk punggung tangan Kyuhyun yang ada di pipinya. "Tidak, Kyu. Ini semua sudah takdir. Kau jangan menyalahkan dirimu terus menerus." Sungmin tersenyum.

Senyum Sungmin menular pada Kyuhyun. Membuat mereka saling terdiam untuk beberapa saat dan melempar senyum satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya Sungmin membuka suara. "Ah, apakah kau sudah makan, Kyu?"

Seperti tersentak, Kyuhyun segera menurunkan telapak tangannya dari pipi Sungmin. "Oh, ah belum Min. Kau sendiri?'

"Kebetulan aku juga belum. Nanti sepulang dari sini bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju. "Ya. Aku setuju."

Tepat saat itu pintu ruang rawat inap Siwon terbuka, menampilkan sosok eomma Siwon, Jaejoong.

"Hai nak, eomma membawakan sedikit camilan untuk kalian." Seru Jaejoong sambil meletakkan beberapa kudapan dan buah di atas meja.

"_Gamsahamnida eommonim_." Sungmin sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

Kyuhyun ikut menimpali. "_Gamsahamnida_."

"Ngomong - ngomong dimana Yunho abeoji?"

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus ia selesaikan di kantor, nak. Mungkin nanti malam dia akan kemari." Jaejoong tersenyum sambil memberikan jeruk yang sudah ia kupas kepada Sungmin.

"_Gamsahamnida_. Hmm. _Appa_ dan _eomma_ juga bilang akan kemari nanti malam." Sungmin membagi dua jeruknya dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ah, baguslah kalau begitu. Jadi nanti malam kau bisa pulang dan beristirahat."

"Ne, eommonim."

Jaejong mengupas jeruk untuk dirinya sendiri. "Ngomong - ngomong, minggu depan pernikahan sepupumu kan nak?"

"Ne, eommonim." Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan. "Eommonim akan datang kan?"

"Akan aku usahakan sayang."

Mereka melanjutkan obroan hingga Heechul dan Hankyung datang. Setelah itu Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pamit undur diri.

.

.

**_Sorry, I Love You_**

.

.

"Kau ingin makan apa, Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menjalankan mobilnya.

Sungmin berpikir sebentar. "Hmmm. Bagaimana kalau masakan Jepang? Kau suka tidak, Kyu?"

"Tak masalah. Aku pernah ke restoran Jepang yang sangat enak Min."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu bawa aku ke sana."

"Siap Nona Lee." Sungmin terkekeh mendengarnya.

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, mereka sampai di restoran Jepang yang tadi dimaksud Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membolak balikkan menu. "Hmm, kau mau pesan apa Kyu?"

"Samakan saja sepertimu."

Sungmin mengerutkan kening. "Kau yakin tak masalah dengan seleraku?"

"Aku pemakan segala, Min." Canda Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terkekeh.

"Baiklah."

"Dua _yakiniku_, dua _misoshiro soup_ dan dua _milk shake_ coklat." Ujar Sungmin pada pelayan yang mencatat pesanan mereka.

Pelayan itu mengulangi pesanan Sungmin. "Lima belas menit lagi saya akan kembali." Tambahnya, lalu meninggalkan meja Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Apa besok sore kau ada acara, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Kurasa tidak ada Min. Ada apa?"

"Donghae oppa mengajak kita untuk _fitting_ baju." jelas Sungmin.

"Ah. Baiklah. Tidak masalah. Dimana Min?"

Sungmin tersenyum. "Nanti akan aku tanyakan pada Donghae oppa dan akan aku kirimkan alamatnya padamu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju. "Besok kujemput ya."

"Hmm. Gomawo Kyu."

"Tak masalah, Min."

Obrolan mereka terhenti ketika pelayan menyajikan pesanan yang mereka pesan tadi.

"Selamat makan." Seru Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan bersyukur melihat Sungmin sudah tidak sedih lagi seperti tadi. "Ne. Selamat makan."

Mereka menikmati makan malam dengan hikmat. Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin dengan memuji bahwa makanan pilihannya sangat enak. Sungmin hanya menanggapinya dengan kekehan kecil. Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam dan mengobrol sedikit. Mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

Kyuhyun mengantar Sungmin hingga di depan rumahnya. Bahkan pria itu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sungmin.

"Kau berlebihan, Kyu. Aku bisa membuka pintunya sendiri." Protes Sungmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Diiringi satu senyuman di wajah manisnya.

"Tak masalah. Sekali - kali memperlakukan temanku dengan istimewa tidak ada salahnya kan?" Kyuhyun mengangkat satu alisnya.

Sungmin tertawa kecil. "Terimakasih Kyu."

"Sama - sama nona manis." Kyuhyun mengacak surai hitam Sungmin.

"Yasudah. Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ne? Sampai jumpa besok, Kyu."

"Hmm. Sampai jumpa besok."

Sungmin melambai sekali lalu membalikkan tubuh untuk memasuki rumahnya. Kyuhyun terus menatap gadis itu hingga Sungmin menghilang di balik pintu. Pria itu mendesah pelan sebelum memasuki mobilnya dan mengendarainya untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

.

.

**_Sorry, I Love You_**

.

.

Keesokan harinya, tepat pukul tiga sore, Kyuhyun menjemput Sungmin di toko bunganya. Kyuhyun menunggu Sungmin dalam mobil. Mengamati saat gadis itu berjalan keluar dari tokonya, berbalut kemeja lengan pendek berwarna hitam dan _short skirt_ selutut berwarna _dusty pink_. Wedges berwarna putih gading tiga sentimeter yang ia kenakan menambah kesan anggun saat ia berjalan.

Tanpa sadar satu senyuman terukir di wajah Kyuhyun. Sepertinya dia benar - benar sudah jatuh dalam pesona Lee Sungmin.

"Hai, Kyu. Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?"

Kyuhyun segera tersadar saat suara Sungmin menembus gendang telinganya. "Ah. Tidak juga Ming. Baru lima menit."

"Hehee." Sungmin terkekeh. "Jadi, apakah alamat yang aku kirim kemarin sudah jelas, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Sudah Ming. Kalau begitu, kita langsung ke sana?" Kyuhyun menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

"Hmm.." Sungmin memasang sabuk pengamannya. "Donghae oppa dan Eunhyuk eonni juga sudah menunggu di sana."

Kyuhyun mulai menjalankan mobilnya menuju tempat _fitting. _Butuh waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit untuk sampai di tempat itu. Sesampainya di sana, benar saja, Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah menunggu mereka di dalam. Calon pengantin itu sedang asyik melihat - lihat beberapa gaun dan tuxedo yang ada di sana saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sampai.

"_Oppa, eonni_." Panggil Sungmin sambil menghampiri Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Hai Minnie. Hai Kyu." Sapa Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk memberikan satu pelukan hangat untuk Sungmin, sedangkan Donghae berjabat tangan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Sebelumnya terimakasih kau sudah bersedia menjadi pendamping pengantin untukku, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tidak masalah, hyung."

"Ah, kalau begitu kalian silahkan memilih baju yang pas."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Lalu baju uintuk kalian?"

"Kau tenang saja. Kami sudah melakukan _fitting_ baju dari sebulan yang lalu. Sore ini khusus untuk kalian berdua. Para pengiring pengantin."

"Oh. Baiklah kalau begitu. Eonni, bantu aku memilih bajunya ya?" Pinta Sungmin.

"Tentu saja, Min." Jawab Eunhyuk. "Hae, lebih baik kau temani Kyuhyun untuk memilih tuxedo untuknya."

"Baiklah sayang. _Kajja_, Kyu." Donghae mengajak Kyuhyun menuju lemari kaca besar yang menyimpan berbagai model tuxedo.

Kyuhyun hanya menurut. "Ne, hyung." Lalu mengekor di belakang Donghae.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, masing - masing Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah mendapatkan tiga buah pilihan baju yang akan mereka coba. Dan akhirnya pilihan Sungmin jatuh pada sebuah gaun berwarna putih, berbahan satin serta brokat di beberapa bagian. Gaun itu memiliki lengan pendek, tinggi bagian depannya sepuluh sentimeter sebatas lutut dan di bagian belakangnya memanjang hingga betis.

Sedangkan pilihan Kyuhyun jatuh pada tuxedo hitam dengan aksen perak di beberapa bagian.

Kyuhyun yang sudah memakai tuxedo pilihannya, keluar terlebih dahulu dari ruang ganti serta menunggu Sungmin yang sekarang sedang memakai gaunnya. Eumhyuk bilang akan ada sesi pemotretan -untuk kenang - kenangan- sebentar lagi.

Kyuhyun mengamati kain putih yang membungkus ruang ganti Sungmin. Dia tidak sabar melihat gadis itu keluar dari sana.

_'Pasti sangat cantik.'_ batinnya.

Dan benar saja. Saat Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang ganti itu, Kyuhyun seperti melihat bidadari. Gadis itu sangat cantik. Apalagi ternyata dia juga diberi sedikit make up tipis. Minimalis, namun membuat Sungmin terlihat makin cantik berkali - kali lipat.

Sungmin mendekat ke arahnya. Membuat jantung Kyuhyun berpacu lebih cepat. Pria itu tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sungmin.

"Kau sangat cantik, Min." Lirih Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum sambil menggeleng kecil. "Gomawo, Kyu. Kau juga sangat tampan." Entah ini hanya perasaan Kyuhyun atau apa. Tapi Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ada sedikit kesedihan di mata gadis itu. Tapi Kyuhyun mencoba menepis pikiran itu. Mungkin saja itu hanya perasaannya.

Setelah beberapa kali mengambil gambar dan bergaya sesuai yang fotogrfer perintahkan, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin segera berganti baju.

"Terimakasih karena sudah menyempatkan waktu kalian berdua." Ujar Eunhyuk. Sekarang mereka berempat sudah ada di depan toko _wedding organizer_ itu.

"Ne, eonni. Tidak perlu sungkan. Bukankah sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi saudara? hehe."

"Aku juga sangat berterimakasih padamu, Kyuhyun-ssi." Tambah Eunhyuk lagi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Ne noona. Selama aku bisa, pasti kubantu."

"Apa kalian akan langsung pulang?" Tanya Donghae.

"Kalau aku terserah Sungmin saja." Dagu Kyuhyun menunjuk ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin memegang tengkuknya, mengusapnya perlahan. "Aku rasa kami akan langsung pulang saja oppa. Badanku terasa lelah."

"Kau sehat kan, Min?" Donghae mendekat. Memeriksa suhu tubuh Sungmin dengan menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi gadis itu.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Aku baik - baik saja, oppa. Mngkin hanya butuh istirahat sebentar."

"Lain kali jangan terlalu bekerja dengan keras. Istirahatlah. Bukankah di tokomu sudah ada Yoona dan Sunny yang menjaganya?"

"_Ne, oppa._"

"Baiklah Kyu. Kurasa kau lebih baik segera mengantar Sungmin pulang." Ujar Eunhyuk.

"_Ne, noona_. Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu _hyung, noona_."

Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Hati - hati di jalan."

"Ne."

.

.

**_Sorry, I Love You_**

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak apa - apa, Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir. Sungmin dari tadi terus saja diam. Membuat Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Hmm." Lirih Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun mengambil inisiatif untuk menghentikan dan menepikan mobilnya. Pria itu menyentuh kening Sungmin. Tidak ada yang salah dengan suhu tubuh gadis itu. " Apa kau merasa pusing?"

Sungmin menggeleng. Berikutnya yang Kyuhyun lihat mata Sungmin memerah dan detik berikutnya satu bulir air mata mulai lolos jatuh di pipi gadis itu. "Hei. Kau kenapa Ming?"

Sungmin hanya menggeleng. Dengan sigap Kyuhyun segera membawa gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Yang terdengar kemudian hanya suara isakan Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak berkata apa - apa lagi. Dengan sabar pria itu menunggu tangis Sungmin mereda.

"Hei. Sebenarnya kau kenapa, hmm?" Kyuhyun bertanya saat Sungmin mulai melepas pelukan mereka.

"Kyuhyun?"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau mau mengantarku ke suatu tempat?"

.

.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang. Duduk berdua di pinggiran pantai. Membiarkan riak ombak terkadang menyentuh jari - jari kaki mereka. Keduanya hanya diam, tidak ada yang berinisiatif untuk membuka suara. Sungmin hanya menatap lurus ke depan. Di sana, matahari sudah mulai masuk ke singgah sananya. Membuat langit menjadi berwarna orange dan perlahan mulai menggelap. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, lelaki itu juga terdiam. Sesekali melirik Sungmin yang sama sekali tidak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya dari depan.

"Hei." Kyuhyun menyentuh pundak Sungmin dengan halus.

"Hmm." Sungmin hanya menjawabnya dengan satu gumaman kecil. Membuat Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas kecewa.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Min?"

Sungmin hanya menggeleng.

"Apa aku berbuat salah padamu?"

"..."

Gadis itu masih tidak membuka suara. Malah sekarang ia berdiri seolah tidak menganggap Kyuhyun ada di sana.

"Sungmin." Kyuhyun meraih kedua pundak gadis itu, membuat Sungmin menghadap ke arahnya. Namun sedetik kemudian, dia menyesal telah melakukan itu. Karena yang ia lihat sekarang, Sungmin kembali menangis.

"Astaga Sungmin. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?" Kyuhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi gadis yang mulai terisak itu. Dengan lembut ia menghapus air mata yang semakin lama semakin deras membasahi kedua pipi Sungmin.

"A..aku..hiks..Lagi - lagi.." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan serius. Menunggu lanjutan kalimat yang akan gadis itu ucapkan. "Merindukannya, Kyuhyun. Aku... hiks.. merindukan Siwon."

Kyuhyun menghela napas sesaat, lalu segera membawa gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Pria itu memejamkan mata, mencoba memberi sedikit ketenangan dengan mengelus punggung Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Min?"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau bisa merasa lebih baik, hmm?"

"Hiks..."

"Katakan Min."

"Kyuhyun..." Lirih gadis itu.

"Ya, Sungmin?"

"Bolehkah.. hiks.. aku meminta sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun sedikit melonggarkan pelukan mereka. "Apa itu? Katakan saja, Min." Kyuhyun memberikan satu senyuman tulus yang menenangkan.

"Bolehkah.. hiks.. aku... menganganggapmu.. s..sebagai.. Siwon?"

DEG!

Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Bolehkah aku m..."

"Lakukan Min." Jawab Kyuhyun setelah pikirannya berkecamuk untuk beberapa saat. "Apapun itu asal bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik. Maka lakukanlah."

Mereka sama - sama terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

Sesaat kemudian, Kyuhyun merasa ada kupu - kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya saat Sungmin menggerakkan kedua tangannya pelan menuju kedua pipi tirusnya.

Tangan Sungmin mengusap pipi Kyuhyun dengan sayang. Memberikan kehangatan tersendiri. Bukan hanya di pipi Kyuhyun, namun juga di hatinya. Kyuhyun hampir saja terbuai kalau saja Sungmin tidak bersuara.

"Siwon-ah." Lirih gadis itu. Satu air matanya kembali leleh.

"Siwon-ah._ Bogoshippeo_."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat Sungmin menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi dahinya. "Siwon-ah." Sepertinya Sungmin sudah benar - benar menganggap Kyuhyun adalah Siwon.

Bagaimana tidak. Sekarang gadis itu mulai menjinjit dan mengarahkan wajahnya mendekati dahi Kyuhyun. Jantung Kyuhyun berdegup semakin keras. Apalagi saat ia merasakan bibir Sungmin menyentuh keningnya. Di satu sisi dia merasa sangat bahagia. Tapi di sisi lain dia merasa sangat sakit.

Sungmin melakukan ini karena gadis itu menganggap dirinya adalah Siwon.

_'Menyedihkan._' Ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun hendak membuka matanya. Namun yang Sungmin lakukan kali ini, membuat Kyuhyun terbelalak untuk beberapa saat lalu kembali memejamkan matanya. Sungmin, gadis itu, yang menganggap dirinya sebagai Siwon, sekarang sedang memejamkan mata. Bibir gadis itu menempel sempurnya pada bibirnya.

Sungguh, Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah melupakan malam ini. Malam dimana Sungmin memeluknya, mencium dahinya dan juga bibirnya. Bahkan Sungmin berhasil membuat Kyuhyun melakukan satu hal yang sangat jarang sekali pria itu lakukan.

Malam itu, ditengah hembusan angin pantai yang menerpa keduanya. Tidak hanya Sungmin yang menangis, namun pria itu juga.

Ya. Kyuhyun air matanya jatuh membasahi pipi seputih pualam itu.. Pria itu tidak pernah secengeng ini. Hanya gadis ini yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun sampai seperti ini.

Hanya Lee Sungmin.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Terimakasih untuk semua yang udah baca dan review.

Maaf masih banyak kekurangan..

oh iya. Untuk yang suka **FF YAOI** saya ada FF baru judulnya **Magic in You.**

Silahkan dibaca kalo emang berminat hehe

okay then..

See you next chapter

:)


End file.
